Une belle soirée D'été
by RockyGin
Summary: Un groupe d'amis, un couple, une chaude soirée d'été et une piscine... Cela ne pouvait que mal terminer. Absolument c'était inévitable. Surtout si l'on parle de la meute de Beacon Hill... Mais après tout on les aimes comme ça non ? /!\ Sterek établi /!\ /!\ Warning ! Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf ! /!\


_**Hello ! Avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge je ne me souviens plus si j'ai déjà posté cet OS et comme mon ordi ne veut pas marcher bah -' Donc voilà un petit OS tout mignon pour vous ! Merci pour les reviews qui sont sur mes autres histoires et... ENJOY !**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! La case grise ne mord pas ! **_

_**Une belle soirée d'été**_

Comment en était-ce arrivé là ? Scott contemplait le désastre et le bazar que sa meute avait fait... Non franchement tout allait bien au début donc pourquoi tout avait tourné comme ça ?! Mais le plus simple serait de revenir au matin même...

Scott rentra dans le lycée vite rejoint par Stiles accompagné de Lydia. Il les salua et ensemble ils se rendirent en cours de Chimie. Les heures de cours se passèrent sans trop de remous. Arriva donc l'heure du déjeuner. Là, toute la meute était réunie. Et là Lydia lança la cause de ce désastre.

-Hey bande de cerveaux inférieur au QI de celui d'un escargot attardé. Ca vous dis une Pool-Party chez moi ? Il fais trop chaud cet été...

Tout le monde acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Donc 3 jours plus tard la meute se retrouvée chez la rousse, prêt à s'amuser .Alors un verre de jus de fruits (Passoa plus précisément) dans la main de chacun la fête pu débuter. Lydia une musique de fond et alors qui Scott enlevait son t-shirt prêt à rejoindre les quelques personnes déjà dans la piscine. Il sentit une odeur de panique derrière il se retourna et vit Stiles fixait droit devant lui. Il regarda dans la même direction et vit alors Derek dire bonjour à Lydia. Scott ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait 3 mois que Derek et Stiles était officiellement en couple alors pourquoi Stiles paniquait du fait que Derek soit là pour profitait de la piscine.. Oh.. OH. La piscine. Le temps que Scott se retourne pour rassurer Stiles il était déjà partit.

-Hey Scott. Lui dit alors une voix grave.

-Hey Derek. Ca va mon pote ?

Derek ne lui répondit que par un vague grognement regardant derrière Scott. Alors le brun compris qu'il se demander où Stiles était parti.

-Dis moi... Pourquoi mon copain s'est barré en me voyant arriver? J'ai dis quelques chose de mal ? S'inquièta le brun. Scott n'en revenait toujours du comportement que pouvait avoir Derek envers Stiles comparé à son comportement habituel.

-Non non c'est … C'est pas à cause de toi c'est … Pour toi. En quelques sortes.. Rhaa il est casse-pied lui aussi quand il s'y met. Scott soupira et reprit. Il à peur Derek. Peur de se mettre en maillot.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le loup surprit

-Parce que … Euh.. Je sais pas trop en fait c'est tout ce qu'il m'as dis. Lui dis Scott se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Derek sourit d'un seul coup regardant par dessus la tête du petit brun. Il se retourna et vit Stiles approchait triturant son short. Derek l'attira contre lui le tenant par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

Scott s'éloigna les laissant parler entre eux.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as peu de te mettre en maillot ?

-Je... Oh il se fiche de moi ! Je vais le tuer...

-Hey Stiles calme toi... Je l'aurais senti toutes façons. Lui sourit le brun

-Pas faux c'est juste que... Stiles soupira … Derek regarde la piscine.

Alors le brun fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il regarder tous leurs amis s'amuser.

-Regarde les mecs surtout. Derek regarda son copain fronçant les sourcils ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Regarde les. Il sont pour la plupart, bronzés, et surtout, _surtout_ ils sont musclés.

-Et alors ? Demanda le brun fronçant encore plus les sourcils

-Ils sont l'opposé de moi Derek. Je suis pâle, petit, et je n'ai que la peau sur les os. Tu comprends ?

-Non. Non je ne comprends. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te gêne de te mettre en maillot. Certes ils sont différents de toi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu est le moins sexy de cette fête. Je dirais que tu est le plus sexy... Derek lui murmura la dernière dans l'oreille avant de la lui mordre doucement. Stiles gémit heureusement la musique empêcha les autres de l'entendre. Alors tu est décidé a venir te baignait avec moi ? Lui demanda le brun

-Franchement ? Non... Ne m'en veut pas mais...

-D'accord. Ne m'en veut pas à moi non plus pour ce que je vais faire. En plus tu à un t-shirt blanc c'est parfait... Et là avant même que Stiles ne put entendre le ton malicieux de son petit-ami, Derek les jeta tout les deux à l'eau. Entièrement habillés. Et à partir de ce moment tout parti en vrille.

Allison lança des frites et des bouées à tout le monde alors que Lydia avait mis en route la machine à bulle reçu pour son anniversaire. Des cris, des rires, des éclaboussures... Des batailles d'épées en quelques sortes mais avec des frites... Enfin bref du grand n'importe quoi. Derek, Allison et Lydia était plutôt fiers d'eux et Scott plutôt désespéré mais amusé... Après tout c'était une belle soirée d'été et ils n'étaient pas loups-garous, Banshees, chasseuse... Non ils étaient juste une bande d'amis adolescents passant un bon moment ensemble...

Un cri de Stiles jetait à l'eau par Allison et Lydia le ramena à la réalité. Il soupira et couru en direction des deux filles. Il passa un bras les épaules des filles en se jetant à l'eau. Il refit surface en riant aux éclats avec toute la meute réunie au centre de la piscine. Non vraiment... Comment en était-ce arrivé là ? Une belle soirée d'été façon meute de Bacon Hill. Le regard de Stiles lui dit qu'il pensait à la même chose. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerais leur place... Jamais. Lydia avait eu la meilleur idée de l'année. Oh que oui...


End file.
